


Day 1: Anal Sex

by LokiStarkImmortal



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiStarkImmortal/pseuds/LokiStarkImmortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.  Tony and Loki doing what they do best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1: Anal Sex

Loki snuck up behind Tony and grabbed him around the waist, making him jump in surprise. “Jesus, Reindeer Games. I told you to stop doing that.” He glared over his shoulder but his annoyance was soon forgotten when Loki fastened his cool lips to his neck. He tipped his head to the side to expose more skin and the god smirked against him before attacking the rest of his neck and sucking on his Adam’s apple. He licked along his jawline, leaving a trail of dark marks as he worked his way down his neck. Once he reached his collarbone nipped at the taut skin briefly before moving back up to suck viciously at his jugular, just to make Tony tense a little.  
“Still want me to stop?” He mumbled against him, sneaking his hands down the shorter man's chest and undoing his shirt as he went, easily unfastening his pants with deft fingers.  
Tony licked his lips and pushed into his touch, turning his head to push his lips onto the trickster gods and dipping his tongue into mouth. Loki let him dominate the kiss for a moment before returning the favor and exploring the other’s mouth in a way that hinted at what was to come. “I’ll take that as a no.”He said slightly breathlessly when they pulled apart.  
He reached into the billionaire's undone pants and palmed his growing erection. “So eager, you must have missed me terribly.” He said in Tony’s ear, his smooth voice sending shivers down the engineer’s spine.  
“I did.” He smiled, not even trying to hide his obvious desire. “Aren’t you going to say you missed me too?” He looked up at him, his smirk wiped off his face when Loki gripped his cock firmly.  
“I’d say it was pretty obvious, wouldn’t you?” The raven haired man pressed himself against the other’s back, earning a faint gasp from him as he felt the certainly godly hard on press into his back. Tony swallowed and nodded. “Right then. Let’s get down to business. ” The trickster snapped his fingers and both of their outfits dissolved into golden mist.  
“That’s a neat trick. Use it often?” Tony chuckled, his breaths coming shallower and goosebumps raising in the path of Loki’s fingers as they ghosted over his skin.  
“Enough talk, Stark.” Loki pushed him against a wall, pushing his legs apart with his knee and sliding one hand down to press a magically lubed finger into him and the other up to pin his wrists above his head. Tony moaned at the intrusion, clamping down for a second before relaxing and letting him in. Loki hummed and worked in and out of him a few times before adding a second digit and drawing more noises out of him and arch against the wall looking for friction.  
“Fuck!” Tony cried out when those long searching fingers found what they were looking for. The owner of these long fingers grinned toothily, hooked them against the same spot, and dragged them out slowly, eliciting more moans.  
“I do love the sounds you make, but lets see if I can make you scream.” He pressed himself against Tony’s entrance, making him tense at how much bigger he felt than the fingers, before ramming home. The mortal screamed and his whole body tensed, his brain short circuiting as pleasure and pain flushed through his system. The god ran a hand down his back soothingly, kissing the marks on his neck when he felt the muscles relax under his fingers.  
“Good, now really scream for me.” He growled in his ear before pulling out completely and snapping back into him, starting an intense rhythm. He only pushed faster when Tony’s screams echoed along the halls and his body went slack as he came, spilling onto the wall. Tony whimpered as the relentless pounding started to hinge on the edge of discomfort.  
“Loki, please.” He panted, his legs shaking in an effort to hold himself up. “Fuck, Loki.” Tony gasped when he felt warmth finally pooling inside of him and he collapsed against the wall.  
Loki chuckled and pulled out of him, kissing and sucking another mark too high on his neck to hide.  
“Wonderful. Glad I came here first.” He grinned. “But now, I have other matters to attend to. Till next time.”He nipped Tony’s earlobe and vanished, leaving a shaking and overworked Tony Stark leaning against a wall with cum splattered between his stomach and the wall and, yup, dripping out of him and down his leg.  
“Fucking gods.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave some constructive criticism, I need it.


End file.
